


Bartering

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It doesn’t matter how they get Havoc to do his physical therapy, just so long as they get him to do it.





	

“I’m not ready for this yet!” Havoc grumbled, no doubt more than ready for a cigarette and certainly _done_ with physical therapy for the day.

“If you can lift it just once, we’ll call it a day,” Braeda offered, sitting cross legged at his friend’s feet.  “Hell, I’ll even buy you a beer!”

Havoc stared at his newly awakened legs.  He’d just started being able to move his toes, and here this jackass in front of him wanted him to pick his foot up off the floor.  His atrophied muscles made him feel like moving his leg even an inch was equivalent to moving a load of bricks.  “I _can’t_ , man!  Not yet!”

Lt. Ross had been standing off to the side observing the two buds bicker over different exercises and stepped forward.  “Lieutenant.”

“What?” he growled.

She began to slowly tug her undershirt from her pants, tugging it up centimeters at a time.  When she had his attention, she said, “Do it and I’ll show you more.”

Jean grunted and panted, and sure enough, he finally pulled his foot completely from the floor.  He collapsed backward into his wheelchair, grinning.  “Alright, let’s see ‘em!”

Maria flashed him so fast that Havoc wasn’t even sure what color her bra was!  While he was busy complaining about it, Braeda smiled at the woman with gratitude.  At least with Havoc, the old adage rang true: the end justified the means.


End file.
